


渣渣

by Shura3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shura3/pseuds/Shura3
Summary: 渣渣滴滴合集
Kudos: 4





	渣渣

沈清舟蹲下身隔着裤子揉着顾衡的那处，顾衡也不知道多久没发泄过了，没过一会儿下面就挺立起来，裤裆胀起一个骇人的弧度，把沈清舟吓了一跳。  
“还真是……”沈清舟话没说完，顾衡便暴躁的将沈清舟的头直接按在了自己的裤裆上。  
“快点！”他低声喝道。  
沈清舟隔着布料都能感受到顾衡的巨大，他不由得咽了口口水，伸着手解开了顾衡的皮带。  
沈清舟的手有些颤抖，当他拉下顾衡的内裤的时候，粗大的阴茎啪的一下打在他的脸上，发出清脆的声音。  
顾衡的呼吸一下子就粗重起来，但沈清舟好似不着急的样子细细的观察着。  
顾衡很大，沈清舟一直知道，但是七年未见，顾衡的东西好像更加变态了一些。  
他粗大的紫红色的阴茎上遍布着青筋，手握上去还能感受到炙热的跳动，很翘，看一眼就会让人想着这玩意儿塞进去能多么让人欲仙欲死。  
沈清舟先轻轻的把龟头含进嘴里吮吸着，一时间男性荷尔蒙的味道充斥了整片口腔，腥臊的气息可不太令人好受，沈清舟的眉毛顿时皱了起来。  
最重要的是顾衡好似有些过于的大了，沈清舟觉得自己只能含进去龟头往后的一点点，再多的他觉得自己根本吞不下。  
可顾衡的表情越来越不耐烦，沈清舟的动作过于慢了些。  
沈清舟有些害怕，所以他加快了速度一吞一吐着，但是他实在是吞不下，只能退而求其次用舌头从顶端舔舐到底，发出啧啧的水声。  
然而顾衡还是不满意，他一只手粗暴的扯着沈清舟的头发，强迫他仰起头来，而另一只手握着自己的粗大啪啪的打在沈清舟的唇上。  
刚刚经过吞吐运动的沈清舟嘴唇早已红肿，泛着惑人的艳色，他的眼睛也因为顾衡粗暴的动作泛着水光。  
顾衡忽然就热的不行，他松开手解了两颗衬衫扣子，但还不满足，将沈清舟的衣服也一并解开来，看着他胸前的两颗嫩红的茱萸。  
这样被人看着让沈清舟有种莫名的羞耻，他伸手将衣服合拢，却被顾衡握着手腕提了起来。  
沈清舟本来是蹲着的，可这下他却蹲不稳了，被顾衡拽的跪倒在地。  
但顾衡却像是很享受这样的沈清舟似的，握着青筋遍布的阴茎就往沈清舟嘴里送去，然而沈清舟却不配合，禁闭着牙关。  
顾衡的眉头一下子就皱了起来，用龟头在沈清舟嘴唇上来回磨蹭着。  
被巨物碾磨的感觉难受极了，在加上顾衡的手握着他的手腕越来越用力，他不由自主的就张开了一条缝。  
顾衡趁虚而入，撬开了沈清舟的牙关，沈清舟的口腔立马被塞的满满当当，再也无法闭合了。  
顾衡发出一声愉悦的长叹，就开始动作起来，这可不比沈清舟自己吞吐，还能有个分寸，顾衡自己动作，恨不得每一下都顶到沈清舟的嗓子眼儿去。  
于是沈清舟开始挣扎起来，顾衡也顺势放开了沈清舟的手腕，沈清舟顿时抬手去推顾衡，可他还没用上力，顾衡就按着沈清舟的后脑勺，一用力沈清舟就吞到了底。  
他感到顾衡的龟头深深的插进他的嗓子眼儿里，难受的他想去干呕，却被巨物堵的满满当当，连呼吸都难。  
顾衡动了动腰，发出满足的低哼，随即猛地将阴茎拔了出来，发出啵的一声，从沈清舟口中拉出一道长长的银丝。  
沈清舟大口的喘着气，生理性的泪水也顺着微红的眼角滑落，他双眼没有神采，意识一片空白，只知道大口的呼吸以及咳嗽。  
顾衡掐起他的下巴冷笑道：“看看，你可比刚刚的妓女还要像妓女。”  
恶毒的话语从顾衡好看的唇中吐露出来，但沈清舟已经什么都听不到了，他仰着头微微的张着唇望着顾衡，衣服大敞着，湿漉漉的眼神半睁不睁的，像是在邀请顾衡进入一样。  
看清了沈清舟表情的顾衡顿时呼吸一窒，将巨物重新塞进沈清舟口中，大力的抽插着，每一下都插进了嗓子眼儿。  
沈清舟被插的难受，不知道是因为呼吸不上来还是怎么样，心脏砰砰砰的乱跳，他用手推着顾衡，想要让他停下来，但是却用不上力，只能虚虚的放在顾衡身上，就像是欲拒还迎一样。  
过了不知道多久顾衡才停了下来，沈清舟以为自己终于能歇一会儿了，结果下一秒顾衡就猛地撞了进来，沈清舟被迫的仰起头更好的接受顾衡，而顾衡则是恨不得将睾丸都塞进去。  
不知道过了多久，顾衡突然开始猛烈的大幅度抽插，随着一声低吼，一股热流涌进了沈清舟的喉咙。  
“咳咳……咳……”沈清舟剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
顾衡也像是没想到似的赶紧从沈清舟嘴里拔了出来，他拔出来的时候还没射完，顿时沈清舟被射的脸上身上哪里都是。  
更过分的是有一股白浊射到了他的右眼上，害的他不得不闭起眼睛。  
顾衡还沉浸在余韵之中大口的喘息，等呼吸平复下来他有些愧疚的帮沈清舟擦去眼睛上的白浊。  
“没事吧……”顾衡问。  
沈清舟挥开了他的手，主动的帮顾衡舔干净，顾衡扶着沈清舟的头一时间内心五味杂陈，这样的沈清舟太乖了，乖的他再也舍不得对他这么粗暴。  
可这样乖的沈清舟不知道多少人见过。  
想到此顾衡的内心又升起了几分暴戾，可沈清舟还在轻轻浅浅的吃着他的那处，让顾衡心里又生出了别样的情绪。  
这两股截然不同的情绪冲击这顾衡的内心，让他的头开始剧烈的疼痛起来。  
他猛地推开沈清舟，沈清舟被他推得跌坐在地上，有些疑惑的望向他。  
可顾衡却连看都不敢再看一眼，飞速的整理好衣服离开了。


End file.
